


高等暗杀

by GirlInSpace



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace
Summary: 出现的歌词：《Bohemian Rhapsody》- Queen《Seasons of Love》- 音乐剧Rent原声带变装皇后部分基于音乐剧《Priscilla》，另外多少还有一些其他电影里的借用意象。





	高等暗杀

堂本光一要去做一件好事。

他这辈子没做过几件好事，反倒杀了不少人。这次他也要杀人，但他毫不怀疑，这是一件好事。

往常堂本光一没有那么多心情想自己的事情，但今天他要开很长的路，又没有人同行。地方偏僻，路边的风景入夜更为单调，路上就他一辆车在飞驰，唯一的光点是天上的星星和指间的香烟。这段路上他不妨好好考虑过去的事情。

堂本光一有记忆的时候就在那个组织了，他不知道自己的父母身在何处，更不知道自己如何沦入一个杀手基地。但他清楚记得每天清晨，他是如何在一群端着枪的教官注视下深一脚浅一脚地在沙滩上负重奔跑，他也记得一群虎背熊腰的男人如何与十几岁的他拿着刀枪对抗，他缩在角落，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着对方，脚下粘乎乎的，是上一个对抗者留下的血。男人毫不留情地举刀向他砍过来，他就蹲下身子，踏着那滩已经发黑的血向前一步，将藏在袖子里的匕首直直捅进了男人的心脏。对方倒下，死去，他被放出笼子，站到幸存者的队伍里，将微微发抖的手背到身后，脸上毫无表情。

有人告诉他，从此以后你就是个杀手了。他不知道那意味着什么，也毫不在意。他想，如果能不要每天被人用枪指着，累到身体发麻还要保持警惕，那么是什么都无所谓。就算他刚杀掉这辈子第一个人，也无所谓。

他那时年龄还小，杀手集团倒是很有条理，为他们一个个杀手量身打造了路线。比如他隔壁床那样长相狂野肌肉凶猛的，就适合砸人家场子光明正大杀人；比如有些长得善良纯真的，就适合混在人堆里暗杀。到他这里，他们那领头的打量了半天，说你能成大事。

堂本光一心想，不就是杀人。

后来他的第一个任务是装成一个海外归国的小少爷，到日本去杀一个商界巨贾。那时他大概知道了什么叫“能成大事”，他在那些故作高深的上流社会人群中，毫不引人注意，接待者甚至不会费心多看几眼他手上伪造的邀请函，就自然地请他进门。他端着一杯香槟，和人握手时将毒下进对方酒杯里，那人倒下后，现场一片骚动，没人想起要阻止这个受了惊吓的少年夺门而出。等到警察查明凶手用的是什么毒，他已经在回基地的飞机上了。

他就是杀手集团里这样一号人物，越是地位高，看来遥不可及的人，在他手里似乎就越是毫无防备。堂本光一觉得这样不差，他不喜欢打打杀杀，不喜欢见血，他也愿意在下毒前先尝一口酒会上的鱼子酱，短短几年品遍世界的名酒。

事情改变在他二十岁那一年。那时他已经是基地里称得上人物的杀手，谋杀名单上的名字，大多死去都能上报纸头条。新的暗杀对象是一个日本人，商业集团的老总，要来参加一场商品发布会，会后是一场酒会。堂本光一的新身份是当地某家族不务正业的私生子，暂不论没人清楚那家到底有多少私生子，那些人本就过得乱七八糟，出现在什么热闹场合都不奇怪。他开一辆惹眼的红色法拉利，穿一身白西装，急刹车在会场门口，单手把钥匙抛给门童，摘墨镜的姿势能比下本地所有纨绔子弟。

那老总听闻名门望族来人赏光，大喜过望，不疑有他，不仅承诺要送他一辆新跑车，还介绍他和自己的儿子认识。

那就是堂本光一第一次见到堂本刚。堂本刚看着是个乖顺省心的少爷，微卷的头发垂在耳旁，眼睛很大，看人的时候总带一点笑意。堂本光一和他握手，忍不住多看几眼，心说大概真正富贵人家养出来的孩子，是这样的，他该学学。是一脸没有经历过风霜，也从不提心吊胆的样子，和人握手时不必费心避开手上枪茧，喝红酒时不必想着一会儿还要杀人，每一场餐会结束后，也不会立刻被收回西装，穿着一身灰色回到监狱一样的房间里。

那人对他说，你好，我叫堂本刚。

他说，你好，我叫光一。

这是这次组织给他的假名。杀手集团不随便，这名字彰显他的日本血统，必然让对方放松警惕。

果然，堂本刚对他笑起来，说，是日本名字啊。

他周到地笑笑，说，母亲是日本人。

他们自然而然地在酒会上并肩而坐，堂本刚向他问起一些本地的餐厅，他回答得得心应手，甚至答应晚些要带他去自己最喜欢的酒吧。纨绔子弟之间推杯换盏，不谈总统选举或华尔街股市，只有各牌跑车和各国名酒，偶尔谈及女人，便露出心照不宣的笑。堂本光一早已习惯，杀手集团诚信经营，从不骗人，说他能成大事也不作假，他看起来就像是这样锦绣中长大的，死记硬背的知识都娴熟得不着痕迹。

那老总起身去洗手间时，堂本光一摸了摸表盘后面藏的钢针。如果没有意外，这根针很快要扎到那人的气管里，然后堂本光一会捂住他的嘴，不让他发出一点声音，静静死在隔间里。于是他对堂本刚说，去趟洗手间。

小少爷笑着点点头。

堂本光一杀完人，走出洗手间，听到会场一阵骚动。他不知出了什么事，这在他的计划之外。他心道就不和刚刚丧父的小少爷装模作样地道别了，毫不犹豫地转身往后门走，岂料小少爷正在后门等着他。

堂本刚说，你真他妈的没职业道德。

他不动声色地握了袖子里的匕首，问他，什么意思。

堂本刚抬手解了领结，指指里面说，老板被你杀了，我这单白干了。

 

堂本刚，本地第二大杀手集团当前最火热的人物。以令人放松防备的气质，以及优越的长相，成功完成无数暗杀任务，堪称高等暗杀产业炙手可热的新星。这次受雇演别人的儿子，替客户杀一个多年的竞争对手，不料钱未到账，顾客已死。

堂本光一面无表情，看起来很冷酷，其实他是傻了。

还有这种事。好一个直接竞争对手，这撞型撞得好尴尬。

堂本刚说，算了，你晚上不是说有个酒吧吗？那真的还是假的，带我去去。

堂本光一说，真的，但我也没去过。

两个假纨绔面面相觑，堂本刚从口袋里掏出来一个戒指，说，刚杀完人顺便拿的，我猜挺值钱，够喝一杯。

堂本光一闻言拿出刚从日本老总胳膊上扒下来的手表，说，两杯也行。

 

自从发现撞型，他们在各种场合见面的机会还是挺多的。偶尔还会善意地给对方的演技提一些装模作样的意见，说你刚才摇晃红酒杯的姿势似乎不够雅致，或你那块手表是前年的款了贵杀手集团怕不是要倒闭。他们也乐意给对方个面子，尽可能在人家拿到薪水以后再杀人。看起来倒很是友善，其实每次看到对方都要犯一阵堵。

全场都当你是王公贵族，唯他知道你不过是阴暗角落里爬出来的藤蔓。衣冠禽兽徒有衣冠，底下还是禽兽。

堂本光一过去没这么想过，这是堂本刚灌输给他的观点。他本来是说，我领人钱财，替人消灾，怎么就罪不可赦了？

堂本刚说，你杀人不必偿命，还有报酬，天底下哪有这样无耻之人？

堂本光一低了低头，说，我总觉得奇怪，人命怎么那么值钱。

堂本刚说，因为没了命，别的都没了。

堂本光一反问，本来除了命，难道还能有什么？

他们在那全市最贵的酒吧里相对无言。最后堂本刚说，我们基地里有个教堂，仿佛要显得不那么像地狱。我杀了这么多人，未来也不求上天堂，只别下地狱就好。

堂本光一说，地狱会比这更糟吗？

他们周遭围着纵情声色地无忧无虑之人，他们杀过的人自己都数不清，手上沾的是人命，血管里流的是冷血。

本该是这样的。

可有人能身处地狱而不自知吗？

 

堂本光一的新任务是杀光某个舞团所有成员。他有些不解，他从来没干过这种集体谋杀的事情。经理说，你是另一个杀手集团请求的外援，他们会派一个人和你搭档。

堂本光一说，你们杀手集团也搞互利共赢吗？我不去。

经理说，他们派的是现在高等谋杀界炙手可热的新星，跟你在同一个地方杀过人，就是上次日本人那个酒会……

堂本光一说，那好吧，为了集团利益，我去。

 

他们有了一个合作的团队，杀手集团的人很专业，毫无攀比之心，一心只想做好这个大单。堂本光一和堂本刚坐在会议室里，听人讲这次暗杀对象的情况。那是一个变装皇后舞团，换句话说，里面是一群戴着假乳房和假发，化着浓妆穿着短裙，踩着高跟鞋表演的生理男性。

堂本刚先发问了，他说，这不是我们两个一贯的业务范畴。

经理答，纨绔子弟去看这种演出理所当然，不引人注意。

堂本光一看着手上那张照片，里面是几个变装皇后满脸笑容地搂在一起，还托着自己的假奶子。他突然说，为什么杀他们？

会议室里安静了片刻，毫无声响。似乎这是第一次有杀手问这种问题。

堂本刚说，是谁要杀他们？

两边的经理对视片刻，其中一个开口说，这是客户的请求，我们只是完成……

堂本光一说，那就让他来跟我们解释。

不知是不是因为有两个顶尖杀手在场，房里的气氛有些紧绷。经理人露出一个求和的表情，希望堂本刚帮着配合一下，堂本刚却一动不动，沉默地等待着他们的回答。

经理黑着脸出去了，堂本光一和堂本刚安静地坐着，丝毫没有让步的意思。等到经理进来，连通了一个视频通话，那头接起来的是一个男人，也就是他们往常在酒会上见到的那些权贵之一。

男人似乎在忙工作，他说，听说你们要问为什么？我愿意亲自对你们说说，事实上，我甚至很遗憾不能亲自到场，看他们被杀死。

堂本刚放在桌上的手微微蜷缩起来，他说，先生，我们洗耳恭听。

那男人放下文件，直视镜头，露出个得体的笑来，他说，他们有的是瘾君子，有的是同性恋，有的得了艾滋病，有的甚至是黑人。

堂本光一说，所以呢？

男人冷笑一声，所以？

屏幕变黑了，男人挂掉了通话。经理合上电脑，说，还有问题吗？

他们说没有。

 

一个月后他们一同开车出发，去追上舞团巡演的轨迹。堂本刚在副驾上，他扭开了收音机，里面有个主播正活力四射地介绍着本周金曲。堂本光一沉默地开着车，胸口的钻石胸针被太阳照得特别刺眼。

堂本刚说，你当时为什么会问为什么？你们集团有这个习惯？

堂本光一摇摇头，说他只是突然好奇。他问堂本刚，你不好奇吗？那些人做错了什么，妨碍了谁，为什么有人要花钱费力去杀他们？

广播里放起了一首最近最红摇滚乐队的歌，钢琴声后，男人开口唱：

Mama 妈妈  
Just killed a man 刚杀了一个人  
Put a gun against his head 把枪顶在他头上  
Pull my trigger now he’s dead 扣动扳机他已死去

堂本刚说，那他的答案，你满意吗？

堂本光一又摇摇头，他说，我不知道，我不知道什么是对，什么是错，没人教过我。他又问，你呢？

堂本刚说，我也不知道，我每次路过教堂，都想，什么人有权利活着，什么人该要死去。如果真有该去天堂的人，那他们应该活着才对。

广播里的歌渐渐激昂起来，他们沉默地听着那鼓点，在荒芜的公路上疾驰，赶赴一场命案。

 

他们本该在第二天实施谋杀，但却提前追上了舞团。横竖没什么事情，堂本光一说，我们要不要先去看看？

堂本刚说好。其实他知道杀手不该在行动前跟暗杀对象有过多接触，但他们是同行，他知道的堂本光一当然也知道，既然堂本光一假装不知道，那他们就一起假装不知道。

他们在一个破败的剧场看台上的演出。这次的计划显然出了差错，这怎么看都不该是他们两个高等暗杀型人才来的地方，堂本光一觉得住他隔壁那个彪形大汉或者楼下的酒鬼都更合适。台下的观众并不是那些骄矜的权贵，故作高深地看着台上或生冷不忌地满足自己隐秘的喜好。他们看来都经历了风尘仆仆的一天，只是来边喝酒边跟着台上大声唱歌，大笑拍手，然后前仰后合，他们毫不掩饰自己的喜爱，也无意显得自己有多高贵。

他们站在后排的角落里，看台上那些男人夸张地对着口型，摆着妖娆的姿势。他们的衣服很招摇，口红像劣质的颜料，浑身是亮片，身后还插着羽毛。有一个身材娇小的演员还会前后空翻，他翻的时候假发掉了，露出底下的光头，全场爆发出一阵掌声和笑声，他把假发捡起来，又笑着掀起自己底下不着一缕的裙子，换来观众一阵惊呼，才匆匆跑下台。

最后谢幕的时候，那个被他们的客户点名过的黑人走上来，牵着一个孩子，说这是他们曾最热爱的团员的孩子，而那团员已因为艾滋病去世了。他们接下来将带着这男孩巡演，并永远照顾他。

刚才那掉了假发的男人，顶着光头说，他也许是下一个，并且没能留下孩子。观众们轻声笑着为他鼓掌。他又说，我们想送给这孩子的妈妈一首歌。

堂本光一和堂本刚只看过这些人的照片，从未见识过这样的图景，他们待在角落，听着那首从未听过的歌。

How do you measure the life of a woman or man 你如何衡量一个人的生命  
In truths that she learned 用她掌握的真理  
Or in times that he cried 还是他流过的眼泪  
In bridges he burned 用他切断的退路  
Or the way that she died 还是她死去的方式  
……  
Measure your life 衡量你的生命  
Measure your life in love 用爱衡量

台上和台下的人自己拍手打着拍子，他们嘴角挂着笑意，眼里盈着眼泪。两个杀手没有，他们甚至一同感到无措。

为什么在笑？那个人死了，他们这样穷，这样累，还有人要杀他们。

又为什么要哭？这一切说到底，哪里重要呢？

他们看起来与旁边的人没有两样，两只眼睛，一个鼻子，一个嘴巴。但他们此刻却觉得自己不像人，或只是坏掉的人，因而才无法很好地感受到喜怒哀乐吧。

晚上天气很冷，他们像受不了这种格格不入，在散场前就溜了出去。他们一同走在黑漆漆的街上，他们路过黑人开的爵士酒吧，听到里面传出的琴声和笑声，他们路过巷中的爱侣，看起来都身形高大，正抱在一起接吻。黑夜似乎给了他们通行证，让他们能不被注意地穿梭在这最不符合他们“高等谋杀”定位的世界里。

睡前，他们在堂本刚房里整理第二天的计划。堂本刚轻轻哼晚上听到的那段旋律。堂本光一说，你唱歌挺好听。

堂本刚看了他一眼，礼尚往来地说，你长得挺好看。

堂本光一走过去，伸手扶着他的下巴，盯了他的嘴唇一会儿，问，可以吗？

堂本刚说，请。

然后他们交换一个非常简短且不带情绪的吻，然后一同说，原来如此。

男人与男人的吻是这样，和其他的每一个吻一样，一样简单，一样无奇。

他们共同靠在窗前，各吸了一支烟，互道晚安。他们明天还有暗杀任务，要杀十几个人，不能睡得太晚。

 

堂本光一远远看到前面有个小镇，他想在那里停一停。前一天他和堂本刚道晚安后，回到自己房间就收拾东西出了门。他改变了计划，当然人是要杀的，但对象变了。他驱车赶往南方，委托他们这单生意的那个男人驻扎的城市，他已经查清了那个男人的底细，杀权贵对他来说容易得多。

他在小镇停下，刚准备下车，就被车窗伸进来的一把刀抵住了咽喉。

不要动。堂本刚慢声细语的声音响起来。他说，别碰你袖子里的匕首。

堂本光一问，你要干什么？

堂本刚说，这不该是我的台词吗？

堂本光一心里盘算着杀掉堂本刚的把握有多大，之后能跟集团糊弄过去的机会有多大，一时却卡在了“我真要杀堂本刚吗”这一步上。

堂本刚报了一个城市的名字，问他是不是要去那里。

堂本光一说是，然后反应过来，问，你怎么会在这里？

堂本刚收回了手上的刀，倚靠在路边的一根桩子上点燃一根烟，说，我怕你业务水平不行，杀不成呗。

 

于是他们又一同疾驰在路上，堂本刚又打开了广播，里面依然是那个活力四射的主播，依然在介绍昨天那个乐队，并且再一次放了同一首歌。

他们没有互相质问或给彼此解释。他们想法一样：既然放弃了原来的谋杀计划，客户自然不会善罢甘休。既然如此，他们都很愿意把客户杀了算了。

堂本光一说，你们集团能容忍这种事？

堂本刚说，不可能吧。

堂本光一想了想，说，要不我一个人去，你就说是我背叛了你。

堂本刚说，为什么不是我一个人去，你回去复命？

他们太过相像，以至于知道谁也说服不了谁，便也都放弃了说服。最后堂本光一提出了他一开始的想法，他说，我们是不是在做一件好事？

堂本刚笑了一声，但听起来一点也不开心，他说，我只是觉得，杀了那些人，一定会下地狱。

堂本光一说，你真的很在乎天堂和地狱的事情。

堂本刚答他，如果没有畏惧，何必活到今天？

他们都没有说话，那摇滚乐队的歌也唱到了最后：

Nothing really matters 一切都无关紧要  
Nothing really matters to me 于我全都无关紧要

 

他们已经能看到那城市的轮廓了。堂本光一说，如果这次死了，他们也上不了天堂吧。

堂本刚说，如果能留在人间也好，我想我可以再认识你一次。

堂本光一问，你到底叫什么名字？

堂本刚说，谁知道呢，你又叫什么？

堂本光一想了想，说，那你就还叫堂本刚吧，我叫……

堂本刚笑着敲了敲窗户，说，堂本两个字借你用一用，你就叫堂本光一吧。

我们是两兄弟吗？堂本光一也笑着问。

堂本刚说，两兄弟没意思，我希望我可以在十几岁的时候认识你，然后听说你也姓堂本，感叹这可真是奇事。

堂本光一问他，然后我们做……朋友吗？家人？还是……爱人？

不能责怪他的迟疑，这几个词对他都过于陌生。

堂本刚毫不在意地说，谁在乎呢？

堂本光一说，可我不想一个人。

堂本刚说，那就给你一个很好的家庭，让世上有很多人爱你。

他们已经开进了城市，堂本光一执拗地问，那你呢？

堂本刚握了握拳头，像在确定自己能不能使上力气，拿他没办法似的说，好，那我也在你身边，朋友、家人或爱人，或是那些的总和。

堂本光一纠正他，我是说，那你呢？你要过怎样的一生？

堂本刚想了想，回答他：

我想像那首歌唱的一样，过能够用爱衡量的一生。

 

他们下车的时候，堂本光一觉得步子轻快，他随口问，我要怎么找到你？

堂本刚没头没尾地抱怨，我在集团的时候，总想看电视，但抢不到遥控器，那里的人都太野蛮，如果再见到，你能不能让我选电视台。

堂本光一说，好。

 

 

“电视要看哪个台？”

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 出现的歌词：  
> 《Bohemian Rhapsody》- Queen  
> 《Seasons of Love》- 音乐剧Rent原声带
> 
> 变装皇后部分基于音乐剧《Priscilla》，另外多少还有一些其他电影里的借用意象。


End file.
